Diary of the Dead
by FuckYeah.Faberry.Achele
Summary: Ohio esta lleno de infectados. FIN :D - El mejor Summary que veras en tu vida. Achele. Zombies. HeYa.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.  
><strong>_(todo se ve por la lente de una cámara de noticias, aún no están al aire)_

_**Policía: **_-Hablando por su radio-_Tremont 628. 6-2-8. Tres , lo de siempre. Algo normal en estos días, un tal.. ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó a su compañero-_

_**Policia2**__: No sé._

_**Policia: ¿**__Alguien sabe como se llama?_

_**Policia2: **__¿A quién le importa?_

_**Policia:**__ Asesinó a su esposa, su hijo y se dio un tiro. Se voló la cabeza de un disparo en la boca.-Continuó hablando por el radio-_

_(Aparece una ambulancia obstruyendo la toma del camarógrafo para las noticias.)_

_**Policia: **__-voz de fondo- Sin identificación  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__-al conductor de la ambulancia- Hola. Noticiero del canal 10 –señala a la cámara- Están obstruyendo la toma, pueden correrse adelante?  
><em>_**Ambulancia: **__Si, claro._

_**Camarógrafo:**_ _Gracias.. –regresando a su lugar.- ¿Todo listo? ¡Dos minutos!  
><em>_**Periodista: **__Si, casi. Necesitamos más cinta!  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__Si hago buenas tomas, ganaré un Emmy. –dijo sonriendo-  
><em>_**Periodista**__: Todo esta bien mientras me paguen..-arreglando su cabello en el espejo de su camioneta-_

_**(Dianna Narrando)**_

**Bajé este video de la red en estos días, no recuerdo cuando..**

_**Camarógrafo:**_ _Maldición.. mira a ese tipo.. esta comiendo mientras sus compañeros suben cadáveres a la ambulancia.._  
><em><strong>Periodista: <strong>__Estoy lista, adelante.._

**Algunas de estas secuencias jamás fueron mostradas.. Fueron subidas en secreto por el camarógrafo que las filmó. Fue su forma de decir la verdad de lo que pasaba..**

_**Camarógrafo: **__Esta viva..  
><em>_**Periodista: **__Bree Reno, en vivo desde Homestead. Donde la tragedia golpeó a una familia de inmigrantes. Un hombre indocumentado mató a su esposa y a su hijo de 16 años. Y se suicidó de un tiro.. –La periodista vio que el camarógrafo tiene un gesto de asombro- Que sucede?_  
><em><strong>Camarógrafo: <strong>__¡Dios!  
><em>_**Periodista: **__Que!  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__¡No puedo creerlo!  
><em>_**Periodista: **__¿Pasa algo con la cámara? ¡Solo arreglala!  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__Ella esta moviéndose..  
><em>_**Periodista: **__Brody, por el amor de Dios, estamos al aire, no puedes.. Maldita sea que estas viendo? –dijo volteando a ver la casa donde estaban los paramédicos sacando a los muertos-  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: ¡**__Dios mío! –señala a la mujer que esta mordiendo a un paramédico en el cuello-  
><em>_**Periodista: **__No se supone que estaban muertos?  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__Deberían.. ¡deberían estarlo! ¡Están moviéndose en la camilla! ¡Apártate Bree, hazte a un lado! –dijo, la periodista se movió y el camarógrafo enfocó al ataque del paramédico-_

_**Paramedico2: ¡**__ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS! ¡SUELTALO!  
><em>_**Paramedico3: ¿**__Esta bien? –sosteniendo al paramédico herido, su cuello estaba sangrando mucho y no podía mantenerse en pie- _

_**Camarógrafo: **__¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¡El otro también esta moviéndose!  
>(Un hombre se levanta de la camilla y se lanza a una mujer que lleva uniforme de paramédico.. La mujer lo empuja y lanza una patada a la cara del hombre)<em>

_**Policia1: **__¡Dispárale! –es escuchan varios disparos-  
><em>_**Policia2: **__¡No cae!  
><em>_**Policia1: **__¡Dale a la cabeza!  
><em>_**Policia2: **__-dispara a la cabeza del hombre y este cae. La mujer que también se levantó, se quedo en la toma y se dirigía a la periodista a atacarla-_

_**Camarógrafo: **__¡Maldición! –la cámara cae al suelo pero sigue filmando- ¡Bree!  
>(La mujer ataca a la periodista, y en la toma se ve como un chorro de sangre cae al suelo)<br>__**Policia1: **__¡A la cabeza por el amor de Dios!  
><em>

_(La cámara sigue filmando y se observa al camarógrafo sostener a la periodista en sus brazos)  
><em>_**Camarógrafo: **__No. No, ¡esto no es posible! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! –gritando-  
>(el video se corta)<em>

**Bajamos varias cosas de la red, la televisión, de blogs.. Imágenes de los primeros tres días. La mayoría eran tonterías, no servían. Eso mostraban en los noticieros.**

_**(la voz de un hombre)"**__Nadie sabe la cause de que cosa provocó el caos reinante. Una especia de germen. Una epidemia. Una catástrofe natural.. No puede decirse que sea una epidemia. Si se menciona habrá pánico en las calles..__** "**_

**La gente se cree cualquier cosa. Hicimos un filme.. el que voy a mostrarles, en realidad, Cory quiso hacerlo. Como aquél camarógrafo del canal 10 quiso subir su video para que la gente pudiera saber la verdad. El filme fue hecho con una Panasonic HDX-900 y una HBX-200.  
>Yo hice la edición final con Lea, en la laptop de Cory. Agregué música y efectos para asustarlos. Además de querer contarles la verdad, como ya dije, espero asustarlos. Para que despierten. Quiza no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros en situaciones así. Bien, aquí está.<strong>

**"La muerte muere", de Cory Monteith.**

* * *

><p>Si, es importante decirles que no le van a entender mucho a esto xd es confuso al principio. Pero para facilitarles el prologo, quienes lo deseen, puedo mostrarles un video de lo que va en esta parte. Osea, la secuencia de imagenes del camarografo, los paramedicos y todo lo que aparece aqui :) Solo haganme saberlo y yo les mando el video a su correo, o por facebook, o como sea:) sino, veré si puedo subirlo a Youtube y dejo el link despues:)<p>

Una observación; Lo que esta en negritas, es como si fuera la voz de Dianna xd

Espero que esto sea de su agrado, aunque al principio no se vea tan claro lo que ira pasando después. No sé si alguien ya haya visto la película de donde adapte la historia.

Como sea, gracias por leer.

**Twitter: **ItsEmmaGarcia**  
>Facebook: <strong>Emma Garcia


	2. Strangers in Ohio

**24 de Octubre, 11:00 pm.**

Una joven de cabello negro iba corriendo entre los árboles, en un bosque.. al parecer huyendo de una persona, una momia, mejor dicho. La chica cayó al suelo y gritó con miedo.

"No! No,no,no. Corten!" –exigió un chico, Cory. – "Dianna, tienes que huir, se supone que no debe matarte! Y Mark, no puedes correr. Eres un muerto, y si corres, tus tobillos se desgarrarían!"

"Si ella corre, yo debo correr para atraparla" –dijo Mark bastante molesto

"¡Lo harás después! Si lo haces ahora, la película acaba." –dijo Cory y fijo su mirada en Mark –"Oh mierda.. tu maquillaje se arruinó. ¿Quien va a creerle a una momia con el maquillaje arruinado?"

"Para empezar, ¿quién va a creerle a una momia?" –reprochó Mark

"Como sea. ¡De nuevo!" –ordenó Cory, levantando un brazo como si se tratara de llamar la atención de todo un elenco, cuando en realidad solo estábamos actuando Mark y yo.- "Recuerda que la atrapas cuando se vuelve a levantar, y desgarras su vestido" –indicó Cory hablando con Mark y señalándome

"¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué todas las chicas en filmes de terror tienen que perder los zapatos, caerse y enseñar los pechos! ¡No voy a mostrar mis pechos!" –grité a Cory

"Yo estaba esperando por esa escena.." –dijo Cory riendo

"No te atrevas a volver a decir eso sobre mi novia.." –dijo Mark bastante rabioso

"No es algo que no haya visto antes.. " –dijo Cory. Lo miré mal –"No, no hablaba de tus.." –trató de arreglar lo que acababa de decir, pero mejor no terminó la frase.

Los demás nos mirabas, llevábamos 3 horas y media grabando, pero Cory no se conformaba con nada. Hasta parecía que Lea y los demás estaban cansados solo por ver nuestras peleas. Terminamos de grabar por fin. Mark se quedó quejándose porque no lo dejaron usar papel higiénico en lugar de vendas, decía que era mas cómodo. Me dirigí al remolque con el vestido rasgado y la ropa interior a la vista. Entré al baño del transporte y traté de quitarme el vestido.

"¡Maldición!" –grité–"no puedo quitarme esto.."

"Que pasa Di?" –escuché la voz de Lea del otro lado de la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón al escuchar su voz me tranquilicé

"El vestido.. no puedo quitármelo" –dije bastante avergonzada

"¿Quieres que te ayude? " –preguntó Lea, al escuchar eso me puse bastante nerviosa. Lea era mi mejor amiga desde hace 2 años, pero.. desde hace poco tiempo, hablo de 4 meses tal vez, las cosas habían cambiado.. Siempre nos hemos tenido infinita confianza, incluso nos llevábamos como si fueramos pareja.. me refiero a esos apodos como "bebé", "amor" y cosas así.. pero solo era un JUEGO. Aunque ese juego cambió, hace 4 meses como ya dije.. Una vez soñé que ella y yo, pues.. nos besábamos. Y las cosas se me aclararon. Lea me gustaba.. Me gusta. Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, arruinaría nuestra amistad.

"no, yo puedo.." –contesté a Lea

"Ay Dianna, por dios.. " –dijo, y entró al baño. Yo estaba de espalda a ella. Trató de quitarme el vestido, pero no salía.

"Dame esas tijeras de ahí" –dijo señalando unas tijeras que estaban en el pequeño lavabo. Yo la miré asustada y comenzó a reir- "Son para cortar estos listones tonta.."

"Si, lo sé." –contesté dándole las tijeras. Cortó unos listones que estaban hechos nudo y bajó el vestido un poco. Obviamente, el vestido estaba tan mal acomodado, porque quien me ayudo a ponérmelo fué Mark. Lea se agacho para tratar de quitarme la parte de abajo, pero no se podía. Me sentía GORDA. Y Lea lo noto, entonces me sonrió tiernamente

"Tranquila Di, este vestido no es de tu talla, por eso cuesta quitártelo" –Dijo. Dio unos tirones más y logró deshacerse de él. Lea hizo una broma sobre mi ropa interior, yo me sonrojé, pero lo oculté. No paraba de hacer bromas por mis caras de enojo durante la filmación. Era extraño estar hablando en un espacio tan reducido como el baño de un remolque y para rematar, yo en ropa interior.

"¡Chicas! ¡Rápido, vengan!" –gritó Kevin desde afuera, bastante exaltado por cierto.

"Vamos." –dejo Lea tomandome de la mano para salir

"Estoy en ropa interior ¿lo notas?" –dije riendo. Lea apretó los labios haciéndolos una línea, tomo una bata que estaba ahí colgada y me la dio. Salimos y vimos a todos con el rostro indescriptible

"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó Lea al verlos tan raros. Cory solo puso sus dedos en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, mientras escuchaban la radio

"_Nos cuesta creer lo que estamos informando. Pero parece ser real. Dos agencias de noticias en 2 países distintos, están informando que hay muertos que reviven. En uno de los casos, el de Somerset, el muerto, un hombre blanco de 50 años, víctima accidental de un tiroteo, se sentó mientras le practicaban la autopsia y atacó al médico forense"_

"Mentira.." –dijo Mark con tono fastidioso

"Callate Mark, lo dicen en las noticias.." –dijo Kevin

"Las noticias siempre son mentira.. siempre las exageran" –decía Mark quitándose el maquillaje de la filmación frente a un espejo- "Así pueden vender después, y al otro dia que dicen? 'Perdón, nos equivocamos', ¿Quién les va a creer? Es estúpido que dos muertos.." –No pudo terminar, pues el volumen de la radio aumentó, Naya lo había aumentado mejor dicho.

"_Ya son cinco muertos.. No, esperen, hay otro más.. Mi dios, salen de todas partes.. Un cadáver del Hope Memorial 'revivió'. Hay 6 informes distintos"_

"¿Seis? ¿Como pueden equivocarse seis veces?" –dijo Heather un poco asustada.

"Por dios, lo oímos a diario! Es como si.." –Y de nuevo, Mark fue interrumpido , pero esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo.

"Mark, ¡dime cuando hemos escuchado sobre gente que reviva!" –dije exaltada

"Deberíamos creer lo que dicen." –dijo el profesor Morrison sentado en una silla recargada a un árbol- "el problema no es que la gente amanezca muerta, sino que.. reviven y son agresivos" –agregó

"¿Qué fue eso?" –Dijo Heather mirando hacia unos arbustos, pues ruidos provenían de ahí

"Debe ser una broma de Halloween" –dijo Mark muy tranquilo..

"Yo me voy" –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su camioneta- "Si amanezco muerto será en mi habitación" –miró a todos- "Alguien viene?"

"Yo voy" –dijo Chris-

"Yo, también.." –dijo Amber yendo tras ellos

"Por dios.." –dijo Mark- "Alguien más?" –Preguntó. Todos se quedaron callados..

"Yo creo que.. deberíamos irnos de aquí y reunirnos con nuestras familias, pero tampoco separándonos, digo.. podemos ir primero con la familia de alguien, luego por la de otro más, y así" –dijo Kevin

"Kevin tiene razón" –dijo Jenna

"Ok, pero yo no pienso manejar.." –dijo Mark tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta el transporte. Los demás fueron detrás de nosotros.  
>Es difícil, no se que me pasa con Lea. mi familia esta en Ohio.. las cosas no están nada bien allá, y yo.. estoy en Pennsylvania. Estoy bastante preocupada, no me contestan el teléfono. Aún quedan 4 horas y 42 minutos de viaje, y eso si no nos atrasamos por tráfico, o algo así. Y eso que<strong>, apenas es el primer día..<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, estoy casi segura que si, hay suficientes reviews, mañana subo el otro capitulo; porque si hago más largo este, la trama ira muy rápida. de por sí el capitulo 2 ya es bastante rápido ._. Gracias por leer:)<p>

**Twitter: **ItsEmmaGarcia  
><strong>Facebook:<strong> Emma Garcia

Les habia dicho del video del prólogo. Lo subí a Youtube.

/ watch?v=Uek2h8lX5xA &feature=channel _video_title (solo quitenle los espacios._.)


	3. ¡Jenna!

JAJAJA les juro que amé ver todos sus comentarios diciendo "Dianna es novia de Mark?" "Dimark?" "Dimark? por que?" mi respuesta es, me gusta como se ven:L obvio, no mas que con Lea.

**LittleLiarLovesGlee: Si,** **voy a matar a personajes**, de hecho en este capitulo a uno le va bastante mal:P y si, estoy pensando y tal vez solo queden Achele&Heya.. ah , y Mark :P. Pero solo sera el amigo de Dianna asi que no se preocupen:B

SI pondre HEYA, pero mas adelante (:

como ya dije, en este capitulo a un personaje le va algo mal.. en fin. aqui esta.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 am. Transporte.<strong>

"¿Cómo te llamas?" –Preguntó Cory enfocándome con la cámara

"Si no sabes mi nombre puedes regresarme el perro que te regalé" –conteste seria

"Oh, vamos Di. ¡Solo dilo!" –dijo Cory sin dejar de filmarme

"Agron. Dianna Agron ok?" –contesté de mala gana

"¿A donde te diriges? " –preguntó

"Ohio, igual que todos en esta maldita camioneta!" –dije exaltándome, de verdad me estresaba que Cory quisiera grabar TODO.

"Amargada" –susurró y enfoco a Jenna- "dinos tu nombre"

"Jenna.. Ushkowitz" –dijo nerviosa

"Que piensas de todo lo que esta pasando?" –pregunto Cory

"¿Que debo decir?" –Pregunto Jenna

"Oh no Jenna, no es lo que yo quiera que digas, sino lo que tu quieras decir" –dijo Cory, como si fueran las palabras mas sabias del mundo

"Pues.. es una locura. Lo es enserio.." –contestó Jenna sin quitar su vista de la carretera- "ahora, ¿puedes quitarme la cámara de encima? No me concentro, y no quiero que haya un accidente"

Cory giró los ojos y enfoco a Mark, que estaba besándome la mejilla.

"Párenle a los besos.. Mark, ¿a donde vas?" –dijo mirándonos divertido. Mark lo vió enojado por interrumpirnos. aunque me gustaban las muestras de cariño de Mark, agradecí que Cory interrumpiera, me incomodaba que Mark sea tan cariñoso en frente de Lea.

"No tengo a donde ir, por eso voy a ir a donde tu vayas, como si viviéramos juntos… Hasta que ya no te aguante" –contestó mirando a Cory fijamente

"Podrías vivir con Dianna" –dijo Cory sonriendo y moviendo las cejas, ignorando su segunda acción, mire a Mark y le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza. Lea nos miraba con una sonrisa.. eso me demostraba que tal vez no estaba celosa. Y no se si eso era bueno o malo.

"Si, es una buena idea. No tendría que soportarte" –Dijo con su cara de fastidio y con los brazos cruzados. Volteé a verlo y sonreí. Me encanta cuando se enoja, me parece gracioso su comportamiento. Él me miró, se acerco a mí y me besó. De verdad, yo era feliz con Mark. Pero aun cuando nos besábamos, cuando me abrazaba, me acariciaba y me demostraba lo que sentía por mi, yo.. seguía pensando en Lea. Era como si hubiera una pequeña Lea y un pequeño Mark discutiendo sobre quien pasaba mas tiempo en mi mente.. ni siquiera yo sabia quien.

Después de un rato de viaje, volteé hacia el asiento donde iba Lea, quien se veía bastante aburrida.. sonreí al ver su gesto de niña pequeña en una reunión de sus padres. Hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.. En la carretera habían varios carros incendiándose.

"Oh por Dios.." –dijo Jenna bajando la velocidad

"¡Les dije! Ahora, debemos volver a los dormitorios" –dijo Mark dando un golpe en su asiento con el puño cerrado. Traté de calmarlo con la mirada, y funcionó. Por dios, soy genial.  
>Regresé la mirada a la carretera, una persona iba caminando hacia el transporte, caminaba de una manera torpe.<p>

"Pero.. ¿Cómo? Esta quemado.. ¿Cómo mierda esta caminando?" –dijo Naya mirando al hombre sorprendida

"Esta.. chamuscado.. ¡Es un zombie! Maldita sea, ¡Jenna arranca!" –dijo Kevin desesperando

El sheriff se acerco a la ventana del conductor y comenzo a golpearla

"¡Que arranques maldita sea! ¡no quiere tu credencial precisamente, quiere tu cerebro!" –insistió Kevin. Jenna obedeció bastante asustada, obviamente, el Sheriff era idéntico a Freddy Krueger. En el camino, Jenna atropelló a 4 personas en el mismo estado.. Detuvo la camioneta y tomo un rosario que estaba en el retrovisor interno bajando la mirada.

"Jenna.. tranquila." –dijo Kevin pasando su mano suavemente en la espalda de la chica.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila! Acaba de matar a 4 personas, que caminan, hablan y respiran.. ¡como nosotros!" –dijo Mark bastante alborotado. Lo mire sorprendida, su comentario acababa de lastimar a Jenna, quien bajo del remolque y se sentó en el pasto, poco alejada. Todos bajaron del remolque y se sentaron en frente de este. Naya y yo nos quedamos en el remolque, despertando a Lea que se había quedado dormida.

-Lea.. ¡despierta! –dijo Naya moviendo el cuerpo de Lea de un lado a otro. Pero Lea no despertaba. Me acerque a ella arrodillándome en el suelo y acaricié su cabello..

-Lea.. pequeña, despierta. –susurré en su oído, y sonreí al ver que movió un poco los ojos. Naya me vio raro, pero yo continué con mi sonrisa. Lea despertó, y sonrió al verme, definitivamente eso me hizo sentir bien.

-Vaya.. –dijo Naya y Lea me miró soltando una risita- Ustedes dos.. se traen algo, eh. –dijo mirándonos con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudas de nuestra relación? –dijo Lea en tono de broma y me abrazó.

-No hablaba de sus jueguitos –dijo Naya con la misma expresión, pero al parecer Lea era muy inocente y no lo entendió, aunque eso me salvaba de sospechas por parte suya. De pronto un sonido bastante fuerte nos asusto, sonó como un disparo. Salimos rápidamente y vimos a Jenna tirada en el suelo, todos corrimos hacia donde estaba ella, tenia una gran herida en la mejilla y llegando a la barbilla, estaba llena de sangre.

"Oh por dios, ¿alguien sabia que tenia un arma?" –pregunto Kevin asustado y miro muy enojado a Mark- "Esto es tu culpa, ¡la hiciste sentir mal!" –gritó

"¡¿Culpa mía! Esto es culpa de TODOS, ¡Exageraron las cosas!" –gritó Mark a Kevin

"¡Maldita sea esto no es culpa de nadie!" –dije bastante molesta

"Oigan, aún respira.." –dijo Heather que estaba agachada junto al cuerpo de Jenna. Kevin se quito la camisa de botones que llevaba puesta, y la puso en el rostro de Jenna, sobre la herida. La tomo en brazos y subió corriendo al remolque

"Mark, cálmate.. no me gusta que te pongas asi." –dije mirándolo y puse un beso en sus labios, pensaba que iba a ser un beso corto, pero Mark le empezó a agregar pasión. Pude sentir la mirada de Lea sobre nosotros, me hizo sentir extraña.

"¿Qué pasa?" –dijo Mark confundido por mi reacción.

"No es el lugar Mark.. ni el momento. Tenemos que llevar a Jenna al hospital. Prometo que habrá un momento para nosotros dos.." –dije mirándolo y sonreí

"¿Solos?" –preguntó esbozando una sonrisa

"Solos" –dije aun con mi sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo. Por Dios, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?.

Me dirigí al remolque y me senté en donde iba momentos antes. Lea se acerco y se sentó junto a mi.

"Estaban divirtiéndose eh" –dijo y soltó una risita

"Oh, por dios.." –dije y le di un golpecito en el brazo- "espiando, ¿eh?"

"Es difícil no ver a bestias salvajes intercambiando saliva en medio del camino" –dijo Lea aun riendo

"Y aun no sabes que pasa después" –dije y reí.. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dije eso?

"¿Cuando? Cuando están.. ¿Solos?" –dijo Lea imitando mi voz y guiñando un ojo

"Oh mierda, ¡escuchaste todo!" –dije avergonzada y el sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas

"Jamás te había visto hablando sobre esas cosas eh" –dijo Lea que no dejaba de hacer bromas sobre mi – "Toda una sexy Dianna, eh."

"¡Lea!" –exclamé riendo por los nervios

"Oh perdón, solo Mark puede decirte eso"

"¡Ya, por favor!" –dije mirando hacia otro lado. Por cierto Kevin me veía bastante enojado, y lo entiendo, quien estaría riéndose en un momento así. Pero es que, esto es algo que me gusta de Lea. Siempre me tiene de buen humor.

"Uy.. quien fuera Mark, a el no le gritas" –dijo rodando los ojos.

"Estas celosa.." –dije mirándola con una sonrisa

"En parte.." –dijo y bajo la mirada

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?" –pregunté. Lea se quedo pensando un momento, creo que no estaba segura de decirme.

"Quisiera tener a alguien.. como tu." –dijo y se quedo callada un momento, lo que me hizo pensar tantas cosas.. ¿A que se refería con eso? Pero rápidamente reaccionó- "Quiero decir, como tu y Mark"

"Oh Lea.. " –dije y le di una mirada tierna- "Y.. ahm.. ¿No le gustabas a Cory?" –pregunté. Definitivamente no me iba a gustar un 'si' por respuesta. Ni siquiera se por que lo pregunté.

"Pues si.. pero, es un poco tonto. Quiero decir, es lindo, me agrada. Pero no lo veo como pareja." –dijo. Esa respuesta fue la mejor que me pudo haber dado.

"Lea, hay personas que no tienes ni idea que mueren por ti" –le dije con sinceridad, y cuando me di cuenta, tenia mi mano sobre la suya. Ella me miró a los ojos como si tratara de descifrar los nombres de "esas personas".. Creo que no fue buena idea decir eso.. ¿Y si se da cuenta?

* * *

><p>MARK,MARK MARK*-* jajaja lo siento, lo amo. me gusta como se ve con Dianna. Y solo es para el rato, de ahi ya no estara con ella por que obvio, esto es Achele. y no matare a Mark! por que? porque es SEXY:P<p>

En fin.. estoy escribiendo Lucky, tal vez mañana o pasado actualice (:

**Twitter: **ItsEmmaGarcia  
><strong>Facebook: <strong>Emma Garcia


	4. Say goodbye to

"Hey, abajo. Llegamos" –dijo Naya llamando la atención de las chicas.

"Si, claro.." –susurró Dianna levantándose y bajando del transporte.

* * *

><p>Todos iban caminando por el hospital, -a excepción de Jenna, a quien llevaban en una silla de ruedas- que estaba totalmente vacio.<p>

"Mierda.. no hay nadie." –dijo Naya mirando hacia todos lados (Enserio, Naya?)

"Por supuesto que no. Todos se esconden." –dijo Matthew- "Pero aun asi.. esto es un hospital, debe haber alguien."

"¿Tendremos que separarnos como en Scooby Doo?" –pregunto Heather asustada

"Oh no, claro que no! Yo no pienso separarme de nadie!" –dijo Lea asustada también

"Eh.. si Heather, algo así." –dijo Matthew viendo a Heather extrañado, y luego puso su mirada en Lea- "Lo siento.. pero asi será más fácil."

"Yo soy Daphne!" –dijo Heather emocionada, y Naya le sonrió tiernamente

"Naya, Heather, Lea, Dianna y Matthew" –indicó Cory señalando un pasillo- "Nosotros por acá" –agregó el chico comenzando a caminar con Mark y Kevin empujando la silla de Jenna

"¿Pretendes que las chicas vayan con un solo hombre, cuando con Jenna solo se necesita de uno para empujarla?" –dijo Mark

"Sabemos cuidarnos, Mark." –dijo Naya comenzando a caminar. Lea, Dianna, Heather y Matthew fueron detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>"Debe haber alguien cerca" –dijo Matthew –"Oigo voces"<p>

"Veo gente muerta" –dijo Heather ante el comentario de Matthew

"Que?" –dijo Dianna mirándola raro

"No, hablo enserio" –dijo Heather señalando una puerta con etiqueta que rezaba "Morgue"

"Siempre he querido entrar ahí" –dijo Naya con una sonrisa

"Ni lo pienses, no entraremos ahí." –dijo Lea jalando a la chica por el brazo

Las chicas y el profesor entraron a un cuarto del hospital, que parecía sala de espera. Era como la esquina de un pasillo. Habian unos asientos, unos cuantos biombos/cortinas y un escritorio con una radio encendida

"Esta era la voz que escuchaba.." –dijo Matthew tomando la radio. Y caminando hacia otra parte de la sala.

"A veces me asusta este hombre.." –dijo Naya siguiéndolo a ver si encontraban a alguien.

"Esperenme!" –dijo Heather yendo tras ellos.

Lea iba a ir con ellos, pero noto que Dianna se detuvo, pues no sentía que alguien caminara junto a ella. Giró su cuerpo y vio a la rubia

"Pasa algo Di?" –pregunto Lea. Dianna tomo una bocanada de aire

"Ok. Es ahora o nunca" –dijo la rubia caminando hacia Lea

"A que te- "

La morena no pudo terminar la frase, pues antes de hacerlo, ya estaba contra la pared, con los brazos de la rubia rodeándola y apoyados sobre la pared, y adueñándose de su boca. La morena tenia sus brazos flexionados y hacia los lados, contra la pared. Esa fue su reacción.  
>Por varios segundos, sintió como un cosquilleo aparecía en su estomago. Mientras que la rubia, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin! Esperó dos años para hacer eso. Aunque ella lo negara, no sentía todas esas cosas por su amiga hace poco, sino que, desde que la conoció tenia curiosidad por el sabor de sus labios. Pero apenas lo aceptaba.<p>

Se separaron. Sostuvieron su mirada. Ese sentimiento no desaparecía en ellas, Esa electricidad, ese frio que recorría sus huesos, esa sensación de que sus labios ardían.

"Por qué hi-"

Y de nuevo, no terminó, pues la otra chica de nuevo atrapó sus labios. Esta vez Lea cerró los ojos, y dejo sus brazos estirados a los lados.

"¿Ya me dejarás terminar mi pregunta?" –dijo Lea. Dianna afirmó con la cabeza, apenas asomando su lengua entre sus labios, relamiéndolos... deseando otro beso de la morena, pero conformándose con el sabor que esta había dejado en su boca. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –preguntó Lea con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

"¿No crees que la respuesta es obvia?" –dijo Dianna aún con esa sonrisa

"Dime"

"Porque ya no podía más. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! Quería tenerte aún más cerca.." –dijo la rubia

"¿Por qué? ¿A que te refieres?" –preguntó Lea confundiéndose.

"¡Porque te quiero! Te quiero muchísimo. No había sentido esto antes. No había querido tanto a una persona como te quiero a ti, Lea. Y antes que me preguntes que qué quiero decir con esto. Quiero decir que me gustas. Estoy enamorada de ti." –contestó la rubia. Lea se congeló al escuchar eso. Dianna pensó que había arruinado todo. Lea aun seguía procesando la información mirando a su amiga a los ojos, pero esta bajo la mirada avergonzada. Y entonces Lea la abrazo con cariño y con una sonrisa.

"Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás" –se escuchó la voz de Naya acercandose. –"Pasa algo?" –preguntó al ver a las chicas abrazadas.

"Nada. Esta todo bien" –dijo Dianna

"Perfecto, diría yo." –dijo Lea y le sonrió a su amiga.

"Insisto. Ustedes se traen algo." –dijo Naya mirándolas de arriba abajo

"Si, yo diría que si." –dijo Lea riendo, y Dianna se sonrojó.

Las chicas y Matthew caminaron por otros pasillos, hasta encontrarse con los demás

"Hey, hay alguien por acá." -Dijo Kevin asomándose, al ver a una mujer vestida de enfermera, dando la espalda a su vista e inclinada hacia un hombre en una camilla y a otro hombre con ropa de doctor. Los chicos se acercaron y la mujer volteó. Para su sorpresa, su rostro se veía sucio, su boca llena de sangre y caminaba de una forma torpe. Tal como las otras personas que habían visto.

"Oh mierda." –dijo Naya viendo a la mujer perturbada, mientras que Cory grababa. (_wtf!_)

"Que esperas? ¡Dispara, joder!" –dijo Dianna exaltada a Kevin, que tenia la pistola que Jenna había usado. El chico apuntó hacia la mujer que se acercaba junto con el doctor que estaba en el mismo estado. A Kevin le temblaban las manos.. pero por fin, apretó el gatillo y disparó hacia el pecho del hombre, que ya estaba mas cerca que la mujer.

"¡A la cabeza imbécil! ¿¡Que no ves películas?" –grito Mark. Kevin le disparó al hombre en la cabeza. Pero la enfermera ya estaba muy cerca de el, y no le iba dar tiempo de dispararle

"Maldita sea no sirven para nada!" –Dijo Dianna atravesándose junto a la mujer, que le lanzo un golpe torpemente queriendo dañarla, pero no funcionó. Dianna se acerco al desfibrilador que estaba detrás de la enfermera, y tomó las palas del aparato y las puso en la cabeza de la mujer, haciéndolas funcionar y la consecuencia fue, que se le salieran los sesos por los ojos. (_eew D:_) la mujer cayó al suelo, y ya no se movió. Los chicos miraron impresionados lo que acababa de pasar. Heather abrazaba a Naya y esta le tapaba los ojos, pues tenia miedo.

"Oh por Dios.." –dijo Lea con la voz entre cortada

"Debemos encontrar a alguien rápido" –dijo Mark saliendo del lugar, todos fueron detrás de él a excepción de Cory, y Dianna se detuvo al ver que el chico no se iba y se quedaba viendo a una conexión en la pared.

"Que esperas? Vámonos" –dijo Dianna mirándolo

"Se acaba la batería. Debo cargarla" –dijo señalando su cámara –"Ve con ellos, yo me quedo aquí con Jenna" –señalando a la chica en silla de ruedas, que estaba inconsciente

"Pero.." –dijo Dianna, y el chico la miro, no pensaba irse sin cargar su cámara –"esta bien. Cuidado" –agregó y se fue con los otros. Pasaron varios minutos.. y Cory escuchó un grito, se puso nervioso y miraba hacia todos lados, grabando.

"_Mierda.. debería estar con ellos.. podría ser de ayuda. Pero, no puedo irme. Tengo que grabarlo todo.. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Esa que gritó fue Dianna.. mierda mierda mierda.." –_susurraba el chico asustado. Pasaron 2 minutos, y vio a Dianna regresar. Tenia el cuello lleno de sangre y lo miro, con una sonrisa. –"¿Dianna?"

"Quien más. " –dijo entrando con una cámara en su mano y pasando la otra por su cuello, para quitar el exceso de sangre

"Que te pasó?" –dijo señalando su cuello

"¡Te lo perdiste! Un tipo, igual que el que mató Kevin.. se abalanzó sobre mi queriendo atacarme, pero.. Naya le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza con un fierro que había por ahí. Fue increíble!" –dijo riendo. Al parecer no tenía miedo.

"¿Quién gritó?" –dijo el chico alejándose un poco de ella, pues temía que estuviera infectada.

"Yo. ¿Quieres que lo muestre en tu filme?" –dijo sonriendo, y Cory seguía asustado. De pronto se acerco a él y dio un grito como de película de terror. (_Dianna gritando como en una película de terror.. Omg que sexy! JAJA._)

"Y los demás?" –preguntó

"Allí.. " –contestó señalando la puerta, donde aparecieron los chicos – "por cierto encontré esto.." –dijo señalando la cámara que llevaba en su mano

"Oigan.. ¿Qué le pasa a Jenna?" –preguntó Lea señalando el rostro de la chica.. que ponía los ojos en blanco lentamente

"Tenemos que deshacernos de ella" –dijo Matthew a secas. El no quería ser un insensible con los chicos, pero simplemente así era la forma en la que reaccionaba ante la situación.

"Van a matar a Jenn?" –pregunto Heather asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.. Naya intentaba explicarle lo que pasaba, pero no encontraba la manera correcta de decírselo.

"Pero.. ¿Por qué?" –dijo Kevin con la pistola en su mano derecha.

"Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, antes de que nos ataque cuando este infectada por completo" –dijo Matthew.. a Kevin le temblaban las manos, no quería hacer eso.

"Pero, Kevin no puede hacer eso, no es un asesino profesor" –dijo Heather mirándolo aún con los ojos llorosos- "yo no saldría con un chico así." –agregó la chica.. El profesor estiró su mano a Kevin, pidiéndole el arma. Él lo dudó un poco. Pero sabía que las cosas tendrían que ser así. Se la dio, y fue con Heather, abrazándola con cariño. Naya al ver eso se puso celosa, pero no era el momento para sus celos.

"Lo lamento, Jenna." –dijo el profesor, y jaló el gatillo, dándole en la frente a la chica.

"Jenna.." –susurró Lea mirando la sangre correr por el rostro de su amiga y dejando caer lagrimas. Era su amiga desde que eran pequeñas. Era muy doloroso verla morir de esa forma, ahí frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada. Dianna la abrazo con todo su cariño, demostrándole que estaba ahí para apoyarla.  
>Los chicos estaban seguros de que era lo más horrible que habían visto. Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. De un día normal, haciendo tareas, y pasándola bien, pasaron a tener que sostener armas y ver a un amigo morir de una forma que nadie quiere hacerlo.<p>

"No puede ser!" –gritó Mark frustrado dando un golpe a la pared- "Que mierda! Si todos vamos a morir así, denme un tiro a mi ahora, ¡Maldita sea!"

"Mark. Esto era necesario. Sino lo hacíamos, ella iba a lastimarnos." –dijo el profesor tratando de calmar al chico.

"Y que importa si ya no nos ataca porque ahora esta muerta? Vamos a caminar un rato más y encontraremos a más gente así, que nos atacará y nos vamos a MORIR!" –gritó Mark

"A la mierda si quieres que te dispare ahora, lo hago!" –gritó Matthew apuntando a Mark con la pistola

"¡No!" –gritó Dianna corriendo a Mark y abrazandolo (_Of course, Dianna. Serás su escudo antibalas._)

"Podrían calmarse? No van a arreglar nada así" –dijo Naya con los brazos cruzados – "En vez de esto. Deberíamos empezar a movernos. No hemos conseguido ayuda aquí ni lo haremos."

"Naya tiene razón.." –dijo Cory sosteniendo la cámara- "Debemos irnos"

"Podemos siquiera enterrarla?" –dijo Lea, que aún dejaba caer lagrimas. Matthew suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 AM.<strong>

"Aún no puedo creerlo" –dijo Cory, enfocando la tierra donde acababan de enterrar el cuerpo de Jenna.

"Nadie." –dijo Kevin. Guardaron silencio unos segundos..

"Es hora de irnos. Ya nos tardamos más de lo que debíamos" –dijo Matthew, rompiendo el silencio.

"Creo que deberíamos descansar en algún lugar" –dijo Kevin

"Si. En el asiento que tomes en la camioneta. Vamonos." –dijo Naya caminando hacia el transporte

"Desgraciadamente, yo voy hasta atrás con la ropa sucia de todos. O en el baño." –dijo Matthew riendo

"Yo quería ir a otro lado.. necesito momentos a solas con alguien" –dijo Mark tomando la mano de Dianna

"Ewww, no queremos enterarnos de tu hambre sexual por Dianna" –dijo Naya haciendo un gesto de asco y subiendo a la camioneta, seguida de sus amigos. Que dieron una ultima mirada atrás.. despidiéndose de su amiga.

Luego de un rato Mark se paró frente a Naya y plantó un besó apasionado en los labios de su novia. Lea bajó la mirada, pues recordó que hacia unas horas, esas personas besándose no eran 'Mark y Dianna', sino 'Lea y Dianna'.

"Insisto, no quiero verlos compartiendo saliva.. u otras cosas." –dijo Naya haciendo cara de asco.

"Ya, basta Naya!" –dijo Dianna mirando hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

Dianna se sentó con Lea, tenia intenciones de hablar con ella.. pero no sabia que decirle.

"Di.." –dijo la morena

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó la rubia

"Te quiero" –dijo abrazándola

"Oh.. yo también" –susurró correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga

"¿Qué pasa con Mark?" –preguntó Lea y Dianna suspiró.

"Yo.. lo quiero, de verdad. Pero.." –La rubia no sabia como continuar.. y Lea la interrumpió haciendo una pregunta muy, MUY directa.

"Di, tu te has acostado con él?" –preguntó mirándola sin miedo

"¿¡Que!" –Dianna se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa por la pregunta

"Si lo has hecho, es porque lo amas. No harías eso con alguien a quien no amas. Y tu y yo nunca.." –Lea tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- "Tu sabes. No puedes decir que me amas más que a él si nunca hemos hecho nada." –Agregó. La rubia estaba en shock

"Estas tratando de decir que quieres que tengamos relaciones?" –dijo Dianna

"Que? No! Yo… ah, mierda Dianna." –dijo la morena escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

"Oye, estoy tratando de entenderte.." –dijo la rubia riendo

"Solo pregunte que si te habías acostado con tu jodido novio!" –dijo Lea mirándola nerviosa

"no esta nada jodido, eh." –dijo Dianna con una sonrisa pícara.

"Acabas de confirmarme que has tenido sexo con Mark?" –dijo la morena sorprendida

"Yo no dije nada.." –dijo Dianna riendo

"¡Dianna!" –exclamó Lea sorprendida.

"Oh perdón, querías que te mintiera diciendo que jugabamos videojuegos y mirabamos caricaturas cuando estabamos solos en el cuarto?" -dijo Dianna, poniendo celosa a la morena- "Osea, Lea. Es mi novio!"

"Oh por Dios.." -dijo Lea- "Ahora esa imagen de Mark y Dianna 'jugando videojuegos' no se borrara de mi mente.. Lea Michele esta oficialmente traumada" -agregó y Dianna rió abrazandola

* * *

><p>Uuuuuh Dianna no es virgen por culpa de Mark :') quería poner lemmon de Dianna y Mark, pero no, prefiero seguir viviendo :|<br>Ademas, no tengo ganas de escribir Lemmon, mi cabeza no da para eso. JAJAJA.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado(:  
>Dejen un review c:<p>

**Facebook: Emma Garcia  
>Twitter: ItsEmmaGarcia <strong>

_Pasen a leer mi otro fic, Lucky._

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
